1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved primary package for notepaper to form a sales package which is converted to a dispenser for the notepaper, and in one aspect, to a two-part package for a stack of notepaper which is easily filled and sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application is directed to an improvement in a package for holding and dispensing sheets of notepaper.
An earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392, issued Nov. 22, 1983 and assigned to the assignee of this application, teaches the use of a package for dispensing sheet material wherein the sheet material is coated along one edge of each sheet with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, and the stack of sheets are formed by each sheet being adhered to the next adjacent sheet along alternately opposite edges to form the stack. As one sheet is withdrawn from the package, the adhesive coated edge of the sheet being withdrawn pulls the free edge of the next adjacent sheet and withdraws the same through the opening in the package. The patented dispenser was improved upon in copending applications Ser. Nos. 595,235 and 595,236, filed Apr. 2, 1984 and assigned to the assignee of this application. The copending applications disclosed packages from which the sheet material could be readily dispensed and the packages were so designed with a dispensing opening such that as one sheet was withdrawn from the package the free end of the next successive sheet was withdrawn through the dispensing opening, but the edges of the package defining the dispensing opening would close upon the next sheet and frictionally hold the sheet in a position with one edge extending from the opening to be easily grasped and subsequently dispensed. This package design permitted the package to contain a stack of sheet material of greater height and yet afford the dispensing of the individual sheets from the stack until the last of the sheets were dispensed.
The package of the present invention provides a package having the same dispensing features of the prior package and one which is easily loaded with a stack of sheets mechanically.
The package of the present invention also provides an improved sheet dispensing package in that sheet material is enclosed for point of sale display but has a partially perforated panel which is removable to expose the dispensing opening of the package for use.